The invention relates to a bundle core repository for a distribution device for optical waveguides.
In distribution devices for optical waveguides, optical waveguide fibers are connected to other fibers or optical elements such as plugs or couplers. The optical waveguide fibers are in this case generally guided in the form of bundle cores to the distribution device. In this case, a bundle core comprises at least two optical waveguide fibers having a common sheathing. The bundle cores themselves can further be combined in an optical waveguide cable. In this case, the optical waveguide cable comprises a large number of bundled cores, which can be arranged around a common central element, the optical waveguide cable having an outer sheathing surrounding all the bundle cores and the central element. If appropriate, a metal foil, which acts as a moisture diffusion protection, is also arranged between the outer sheathing and the bundle cores, the metal foil preferably being in the form of an aluminum foil.
In distribution devices there is often the problem that not all incoming bundle cores or their fibers are intended to spliced, rather that some bundle cores are intended to be guided into the distribution device merely for storage purposes, some then being passed out of the distribution device again unchanged. In this case, it is known that the bundle cores are wound up into a coil and the coil acting as the reserve length is stopped between a carrier system of the distribution device. This saves on separate storage devices, but results in confusion in the distribution device.